


"I'm sorry about your race, Maxy."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Vettel-Ricciardo Family [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Seb and Dan go to see Max after the Bahrain GP 2017.





	"I'm sorry about your race, Maxy."

**Author's Note:**

> Request: so I've read some Sebastian/Daniel fics where Max is their son which is (i know not realistic) but really cute and I love this family and I was wondering if you could do such a drabble with them after this race result
> 
> A/N: I know you sent this way earlier and it was meant for another race, but I hope this is okay.  
> I also want to say that I don’t mean to steal anyone’s ideas and the credit for coming up with this adorable family goes to the rightful person (unfortunately I’m not sure who that is, maybe this anon could tell me..?)

“Congratulations.” Daniel smiles as he walks up to his husband, who is just putting his trophy down.

“Thank you.” Sebastian smiles as he turns to face Daniel and they share a short, but sweet kiss. “How is he doing?” A frown appears on Sebastian’s face when he asks Daniel about their son; Max fell out of the race, because of a problem with his brakes and because of his win Sebastian didn’t have the time to see him yet.

Daniel shakes his head. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen him.” He explains as he wraps one of his arms around Sebastian and they start to make their way to the Red Bull garage. “They told me he did some interviews, had a debrief and then disappeared into his room.”

Sebastian nods, understanding that Max felt the need to have a moment for himself. The two of them approach Max’ door and Sebastian brings his hand up to knock. They faintly hear Max reply by telling them to come in and Daniel turns the door-handle and steps into the room. Sebastian follows, his eyes on Max as Daniel sits down next to their son.

“I was just getting ready to go.” Max says as he gestures to his half-packed backpack. He continues to get his stuff together, but both of his parents know that keeing busy is his way of suppressing his feelings.

Daniel and Sebastian share a look and then Sebastian reaches out for Max, who immediately stops what he’s doing. Sebastian pulls him into his chest. “I’m sorry about your race, Maxy.” He mutters into Max’ hair and that’s all it takes for Max to let his guard down; he hides his face in his father’s chest and wraps his arms around him. He doesn’t cry, Max rarely ever cries, but he is relieved that he can let his strong façade fall for a moment.

Daniel places a comforting hand on his son’s back. “It’s okay, you’ll do better in Russia.” He assures him before he places a small kiss on the top of his head; something that’s becoming increasingly difficult as Max seems to get taller and taller.

“I know.” Max breaths out as he slightly pulls away from Sebastian and straightens up. “Congratulations, papa.”

“Danke, Max.” Sebastian smiles and pulls Max tightly against him one more time before he fully lets go and the three of them make their way back to the hotel.


End file.
